Paradise
by futureprez40
Summary: set directly after NEVERMORE. yes there are SPOILERS. Hope you like it, first ever attempt at max ride fanfic.
1. You are MY paradise

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my first ever attempt at a maximum ride fanfic. Really sad that the series has ended… anyways, borrowed a wee bit of words from James Patterson if you have not read Nevermore, I believe you should stop here because there are SPOILERS AHEAD. No copyright intended, don't own the characters. Hope you enjoy.**

_I was made for this. And if I'm going to start this new life being who I am truly meant to be, there is something I know I have to do. I look beyond Angel's windblown curls and see that Fang has returned and is looking at me. I walk over to him, our gazes fully locked. And when I reach him, I don't hesitate to say what I know is the most important truth of my life. The only truth. _

"_I love you Fang," I whisper. He smiles and takes my hand. We stand together on the precipice, opening our wings to their full span and watching the long feathery shadows reach out over the land below. In a way, maybe I did die in that wet grave, because it's like I was completely reborn when I came up from the water. The air feels different to me now. I'm breathing it differently now. Like my body is a whole new machine. It is my time. The time of MAXIMUM RIDE._

"So…" Fang said, and I look up to see his eyes gazing intently into mine. I smile at the way his onyx eyes shined, losing myself in it's depth. It always shines this way, but only when he was with me.

"We go and find the others" I state, trying my best to sound serious. But I know that he meant something else entirely and I can't help breaking a smile when his gaze falters for a moment.  
"But.. not before I do this" and with that I lean in, connecting my lips to his. I can feel his lips and soft and warm against mine, and I know immediately that not even Cinderella and Prince Charming could have as sweet a kiss as this. (Yes.. I know my princesses even though I despise anything girly, we can go ahead and blame Angel or Nudge) Ever so slowly we pull away, both of us breathing hard.

"It kinda sucks that our island was destroyed. I was kinda warming up to the idea of Paradise" I whisper, as I stared down at my feet. WHOA… did I just go from in control to nervous? Before I can build my protective wall back up, Fang gently lifts my chin, his touch sending sparks to my heart, and soon enough we are starring eye to eye.

"My paradise is wherever you are" he says matter of factly. I feel my heart skip a beat at his words, and I can't help grinning at how open he is being with me, like a child receiving a plateful of my mom's chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey why are you crying?" I feel his thumbs carefully wiping the tears I wasn't aware of. I turned my expression serious once more.

"Because you just said something really sweet and I love you now shut up and kiss me" I barely see the sight of his grin before I feel his lips crush against mine. Unlike the kiss before, this one was more passionate and I couldn't stifle my moan as his fiery kisses began to trail down my throat. It probably would have gone farther especially since you know we were in such a romantic spot and all (*cough in front of the debris left over from the sky falling, I know how romantic is that cough*) if not for the sound of a throat clearing a few feet away.

"Um.. if you guys are done swapping spit we should probably go and find the others in the cave" said Angel in an impatient tone. I break away from Fang's lips so that I can stick my tongue out at her and peck Fang once more on the lips. We both smile at each other and he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Let's go" he says and then we set out to restore our paradise.


	2. The inevitable

**A/N: hope you enjoy this next chapter, still working on the Max sarcasm stuff :P**

The Feeling of the wind in my hair, of having my best friend and soul mate next to me, of being able to let go and allow my wings to carry me to my destination was exhilarating. For once I wasn't flying to go and save the world since.. if you couldn't tell the sky was falling and I DOUBT there was anything I could do about it at the moment, instead I was flying to reunite with my family. All of them safe and ALIVE.

I could make out the cave a couple miles away and pushed myself forward knowing that real soon I could hug my little monsters.

"Whoa, slow down there Max, it's not like the cave is going anywhere anytime soon." I sighed as I recognized the voice beside me.

Dylan.

He was the only member of the flock who could keep up with me when I speed warped, or whatever you called it to make me go faster.

"Hey Dylan," I nodded, acknowledging him for the first time since we left for the cave.

"Hey Max," he said a smile splitting across his features. I thought about getting the inevitable 'it's not you it's me' shpeal out of the way but he grabbed my hand before I could say anything.

"Look Max, I know that no matter what you'll always go back to Fang. But just know that no matter what, I'll always love you and be here for you." His smile and words were so genuine, that I couldn't help hugging him, forgetting for a moment that our wings would not be able to flap and so there we were free falling from the sky and I was kind of oblivious.

"Umm Max, I don't mind the hug but uh… we are both falling out of the sky" he chuckled as the shock registered on my face.

I couldn't help laughing at the sight of it all from someone else's perspective, as we broke away. We probably looked like two giant birds spiraling out of control. Before I could compose myself Fang and Angel caught up.

"Hey there." Fang said and I noticed his jaw was tense and his knuckles were white from clenching his fists. I rolled my eyes and flew towards him grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

"Nothing to see here, let's go and find the rest of the flock!"

**Leave reviews please? **


	3. Nowhere else I'd rather be

**A/N: Took reviews into consideration so thank you working really hard to make the characters more themselves. So sorry if it isn't quite perfect YET… **

"MAX!"

I heard the voices of Gazzy and Nudge before I could see them. As I landed at the entrance of the cave, I could see their expressions clearly for the first time. Even though Iggy was trying to hold his emotion back and act strong for the two younger flock members with him, I could feel the sense of relief when he heard me land.

"Hey guys wha-" but I didn't get to finish because the wind was knocked out of me as Gazzy and Nudge tackled me with a hug. Iggy walked over and patted me on the back saying "They thought you got blown up by something, but I told them that if you can stand me and Gaz's epic bombs, there was no way you were gone." He winked and walked over to where Fang and Angel had just landed.

Nudge was still sniffling and I knew how scared she was by the fact that she hadn't exploded into chatter yet. She looked up at me, her dark brown eyes still full of unshed tears. "We thought.. we saw you fall.. from the sky…" she whispered.

"Shh.. it's ok. I will NEVER leave you even if it's for my mom's special chocolate chip cookies" I stated hoping to lighten the mood. My attempt was awarded with a flicker of a smile on her lips.

I was still hugging the two of them when I noticed a small smile playing on Fang's lips. He rarely ever showed emotion. "Hey let's go attack Fang and them with a hug on three?" The two youngsters nodded.

_One _I mouthed…. _Two…. THREE ATTACK!_

We rushed over to where the rest of the flock stood, backing them up against the wall and when they realized there was no escape, we formed a group hug with my baby Angel in the middle. As we continued hugging I looked up to see the faces of each member of my flock.

Angel… Gazzy… Nudge.. Iggy… Fang.. and now.. wait a second, where was Dylan? I looked around until I saw him in the corner watching us, his eyes displaying the longing to be a part of the hug.

"Hey Dylan, you need to come over here and join this giant group bear hug before we attack you over there." I waved him over, a grin broke out across his face and it wasn't long before ALL the members of the flock were safe in my arms.

When we broke away I was smiling like a complete idiot.

We spent the rest of the day attempting to rebuild the houses in the trees. It took a lot of effort but we were thankful to have the other children who survived the attack of the skies to help us out. Now all of us were sitting around a fire, eating a dinner of wild animals and whatever else we could scavenge from the debris.

Fang walked over to me from where he was sitting with Angel.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you for a second?" He held out his hand and I took it, intertwining our fingers. As we walked into the surrounding trees I leaned my head against his shoulder feeling comfort from the warmth of his body pressed up against mine.

We stopped in the middle of a clearing. I turned to face him, as the silence grew from comfortable to awkward.

"Umm what did you want to talk to me about Fang?"

His eyes had the faraway look that meant he was thinking of a way to phrase what he would say next. I could hear my heart beat accelerating from the anxiety, what was bugging him so much?

Slowly I raised my hands to cup his cheek, turning his head so that he was facing me.

"Hey what's wrong?"

He reached up and caressed the hand that was against his cheek.

"I.. Max, what's going on between you and Dylan? I saw you guys falling out of the sky wrapped up in each other's arms" I could hear a hint of jealous Fang, and a part of me wanted to smile at seeing him let down his guard and show that he did feel.

"Fang. Nothing I promise we were just talking and then he said he loves me," ooops wrong choice of words I thought to myself when I felt him tense up beside me. "you didn't let me finish… he said he loves me but he knows that I love you. Why can he see that but you can't?" I whisper the last part, the part that was really bothering me.

After a few seconds of contemplation he visibly relaxed, and thank you almighty bird god, he smiled his sexy Fang smile. The one that took my breath away.

"I love you too Max" and then he leaned down to kiss me.

We made out or as sweet little Angel called it, "swapped spit" for awhile before we had to pull away to catch our breaths.

Ruining the perfect moment Fang decided to say "but don't forget he DID try to kill me Max."

His words released the images of a different Dylan, one who I had hated afterwards for almost taking away my Fang. Although a part of me was still furious the events of the past 24 hours had dissolved the anger a bit.

I decided to try to explain to Fang my reasoning. "I know what he did, and trust me I still want to rip his head off for almost killing you. But for one, you're still here. Two, he was confused. Three, after almost dying from whatever that was last night, I now understand that I can't take anything for granted and I never know when I'll take my last breath. So I'd rather forgive and forget or whatever and just move on. But if he ever tries again I will so kick his ass!"

I could tell my words got to him and he understood why I had forgiven Dylan. His next words made me laugh, "You just sounded like Nudge for a moment there" We stood there laughing, wrapped up in each other's arms, and I can honestly say there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

**YAY OR NAY? … haha review please really helps. **


End file.
